


Opposites Attract (Akashi Seijuro x Reader)

by EmberNugget



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuro x reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNugget/pseuds/EmberNugget
Summary: They were entirely different, that's what confused everyone. Akashi had always been the lion of the school, reigning over it with an iron fist. That's why nobody understood how the cold and condescending redhead fell in love with (y/n) (l/n). The girl was by no means from a rich upbringing, and yet she easily became one of the most, if not the most popular girls in school. Instantly becoming known as the lamb of the school. These oneshot-esque chapters simply show all of the moments between Rakuzan's lion and lamb. Though they were so different, fate had always seemed to drag them back together. In this case, it seems as though opposites truly do attract.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, fair warning, like these "original characters" I lowkey end up forgetting about until like the most recent chapter. So, I apologize for that.

The young (h/c) girl walked through the halls of Rakuzan with her best friend Chieko not too far behind her. Her friend had always been the silent type, never quite that noticeable and too shy to speak, but though she never spoke she was always listening. Standing protectively by Chieko's side was Kenji. These two had been (y/n)'s friends ever since grade school, both never changing since then. Due to Chieko's quiet nature, Kenji became her protector, he never left her side so it was no surprise to anyone when Chieko had shyly admitted to dating the young man. Eventually the young (h/c) girl parted ways of her two friends, going to her locker on her own. Over the years she had gotten used to the stares of her peers. Though she never quite saw it in herself, she was perfect in the eyes of those around her. A natural beauty who rarely wore makeup as she didn't see the need for caking her face in such things for people to view her as beautiful. As loved as she was by most of her peers, of course, there were the jealous, toxic girls who would give her trouble when none were around to see. Always trying to belittle the poor girl whenever they got the chance and even though their words hurt her, (y/n) had always kept her head held high and persevered. Though the stares she was getting that day weren't as they normally were. The news of the recent breakup between (y/n) and (e/n) had spread like wildfire throughout the entire school. See, the boy had the audacity to cheat on the poor girl and had even tried making it out like he was the victim in the situation, though thankfully nobody would believe him when he tried to convince them. Though one thing (y/n) never mentioned was how toxic the relationship had been. She had been with (e/n) for three years before their relationship ended. Though she was nothing but sweet to him (e/n) would constantly cheat on (y/n) with several other girls at Rakuzan, but every time that (y/n) tried to leave the boy would blackmail her into saying by threatening his own suicide. Sweet little (y/n) was too naive at the time and had no idea how to handle such a thing so in order to avoid a life being taken because of her, she stayed with him. As usual, (e/n) had stayed not too far away from (y/n)'s locker. After taking a deep breath (y/n) made her way over to her locker around the same time as this a certain cold redhead had been making his way down the halls to the location. "(p/n)~" (e/n) cooed as he made his way toward the (h/c) girl, who had instinctively shuddered upon hearing the male's voice. "I told you not to call me that, (e/l/n)~san." (y/n) said coldly as she switched out some of the books from her bag for those that were in the locker. "Oh don't be like that, (p/n)~chan. I've missed you so much~" He cooed in a sickly sweet tone as he wrapped one of his arms around (y/n) from behind. "(e/l/n)~san, let go of me this instant." She said coldly, trying to hide the fear that had started to surface as she realized the male's grip on her only tightened. As this happened a certain redhead had made he way onto the scene, coming in just in time to see the boy's sick and twisted advancements. Akashi had been studying the peculiar girl ever since she had joined Rakuzan. He couldn't quite explain why, but the young girl's behavior had intrigued him. While of course, she had been rather beautiful, so it was easy to see how she caught his eye, but it wasn't just that which had intrigued the boy. See, (y/n) had excelled in all of her classes, almost even surpassing him in some of the classes they had shared together. Even though she did so well in her classes and had been in so many clubs as well as done much volunteer work, the girl never acted as though she was better than everyone else, a trait that he hated in most girls at Rakuzan. Though he himself had carried an attitude such as that, he had always justified it since he was truly like the emperor of the school so clearly he had to be better than the rest, but this girl who so clearly was better than most of those around her had never once acted as though she was above anyone, including Akashi. He wasn't even sure that she was even trying to surpass him at all. While yes, she had almost surpassed him in some classes, the girl carried such a laid back demeanor about her ranking in class, it was clear that she didn't mind wherever she fell. Perhaps that is why he found himself growing infuriated at (e/n)'s behavior. As (e/n) continued to harass (y/n) by whispering things in her ear, Akashi's rage soon bubbled over. The final straw had been seeing the young girl's hands start to tremble. A small sign he had picked up on that simply meant the poor girl was becoming extremely afraid. Without any hesitation Akashi grabbed out his trusty scissors and held the sharp blade against the boy's throat, placing a shallow cut on the male's neck. "I never want to see you bothering (l/n)~san again. Do you understand?" Akashi said in a cold, menacing tone. His golden eye seemed to glow as he spoke down to the boy who instantly let go of (y/n). "Y-Yes, A-Akashi~san." (e/n) stuttered before grabbing his stuff and speeding away from the scene. (y/n) let out a small breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. She turned around to meet the intimidating gaze of Akashi. She seemed slightly scared for a moment as she stared into the boy's eyes, who's gaze instantly softened as soon as he realized he had scared her. Akashi couldn't understand why, but for some reason he didn't want her to be afraid of him as everyone else was, even feeling genuinely bad whenever she seemed afraid because of him. "Thank you, Akashi~san." (y/n) said softly as she held her books close to her chest. "Don't fret, it was no issue. Your next class is honors (b/c), correct? Seeing as that's my next class as well, would you accompany me there?" He questioned in a calm, yet formal manner, never once breaking eye contact with the girl who gave him a smile smile as soon as she heard his request. Knowing better than to defy him, she gave him a slight nod. "I would love to, Akashi~san." She said calmly as she kept a loose grip on her books. "Well, off we go then." He said and with that, Rakuzan's lion and lamb walked side by side to their next class, gaining surprised looks from almost every bystander. Little did they know where this entire thing would go.


	2. Growing Closer

As time marched on the two found themselves talking more often. As lunch time rolled around and (y/n) found herself debating on where to sit. Here old friend group were all hanging around (e/n) who she was avoiding at all costs. She tried scanning the room for any signs of Chieko and Kenji, but to no avail she could find them. She looked around at small groups of people she barely knew seemingly waving her over to sit with them, but the thought of sitting with people she barely knew made a bit of anxiety start to pool in the pit of her stomach. As soon as she felt like she was going to give up and sit on the roof alone she felt a hand be placed lightly on one of her shoulders. The feeling of it making her flinch slightly for a moment before she turned her head to see who it was and sure enough, she was met with a familiar pair of heterochromatic. Normally those eyes of his would intimidate anyone who dared to lay eyes on them or anyone who was the object of their attention, and yet whenever those eyes laid on (y/n) or whenever hers dared to lock with his, she was never terrified. Those intimidating heterochromatic eyes that shot fear down the spines of all that looked into them had always been different whenever they laid on her. Instead of that cold, fear inducing look that he gave everyone his eyes always seemed to soften whenever they laid on (y/n). Though part of him hated how soft he felt as though she was turning him, he couldn't help but find part of himself enjoying the time he spent around her. "(l/n)~san, would you sit with my team and I?" He questioned, even that being slightly out of the ordinary. Akashi Seijuro rarely ever asked anyone anything and yet he always found himself asking (y/n) things instead of ordering her to do anything. Though in the end, she always ended up doing what he asked anyways, so it's not as though it was a problem. A small smile spread across (y/n)'s face as she heard the words escape the boy's mouth. "Of course. Thank you, Akashi~san." She said and happily followed him back to his and his team's table, taking the spot directly next to him. A look of surprise spread across most of the members faces as they witnessed what had just happened between Akashi and (y/n). "It's been a long time, (y/n)~chan." Reo said, putting on a small smile as he greeted the familiar girl. "I suppose it has, Re~chan, I trust you've been doing alright? Hopefully you haven't been pushing yourself too hard in practice." She said with a small smile, though Reo on the other hand seemed to be slightly nervous for the girl. After all, Akashi was over the entire team and practice if she were to say they were pushing themselves to hard, that'd mean she'd be indirectly questioning Akashi, something that nobody ever gets away with. "Ah... I wouldn't say that. Sei~chan only gives us what is necessary for us to become better players." He said with a small smile, all while Akashi kept an unreadable expression. Hayama couldn't hold back his growing intrigue, so he opened his mouth and spoke. "(l/n)~san you had your science midterm right? What'd you get?" Everyone but (y/n) seemed to get why Hayama posed the question. Akashi was in the same class as her and already shared his midterm results, of course, it was a perfect 100/100. "Ah.. I made a 98/100. I think I missed one question due to me being a little careless toward the end." (y/n) said and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "You actually almost tied this time!" Hayama said with a bright smile, ignoring the dangerous aura that was starting to amit from Akashi. "Doesn't it get at least a little frustrating always being behind him? In every subject you have with Akashi you always end up only a few points away from tying him." He said, his tone almost making it sound slightly mocking. Reo was about to say something when (y/n) just let out a small hum as she tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Why would that frustrate me? I mean... everyone who goes here already knows that Akashi~san in the best out of all of us, of course I'd be points behind him. I just... I can't understand why I'd get upset about that. Winning isn't everything to me, I'm not going to push myself over the limit every day in hopes I'll surpass him, it's just not worth it. I'm comfortable knowing that I'm just going to keep going my own path at my own rate. If I keep doing that I'll surely end up where I intend to be. Don't get me wrong I try but... I'm not going to burn myself out trying to surpass anyone. Honestly, if I did that I'd never get anywhere. Sure, maybe I'd make a grade that'd tie Akashi or something, but in the end I'd be so burnt out my grades in other classes would suffer, so in the end it'd cause more harm than good. I'm... content going at my own speed. As I said before... winning isn't everything to me." She explained calmly as she got strange looks from everyone around her, a mix of surprise and curiosity as well as other emotions behind most of their stares, but most of all confusion. After all, Akashi and all the basketball players always lived by a winning is everything kind of mentality and here this little girl was just content going with the flow of things and genuinely happy with her life no matter the rank she got in anything. As soon as she noticed their reactions to what she said, (y/n) sunk down a little, a clear indication she had became slightly upset and possibly even nervous, a sign that Akashi picked up on instantly. "What..? You're all looking at me like I'm crazy or something.." She mumbled as she looked down at her food and started picking at it with her chopsticks. "It's not that, (y/n)~chan, it's just nobody here really has a mentality like that. Normally... everyone is trying their hardest to be number one. It's just strange to see somebody who's not focused on her rank or anything of the sort." Reo said calmly as he gave the girl a reassuring smile. (y/n) just let out a small laugh and smiled slightly as she poked around at her food. "Of course I'm strange, I didn't get here like everyone else. Most people here are from rich families and such... meanwhile I only managed to get here because I've worked my ass off all my life. Which is something I'll continue to do for the rest of it. I want to achieve goals no matter what. I know I can, I've just got to put forth the effort and I know everything will come out ok." She said with a small smile as she looked at the team with a look of determination in her eyes, a look that for some reason hit Akashi hard in a certain side of him. Yet again... this girl proved to be so much more than what every other person in that school had been. A small smile had even found its way onto Akashi's face as he stared at the energetic and determined young woman beside him. Perhaps this one was special after all. From that day on, Akashi continued to have (y/n) sit with him and his team at lunch. Her presence simply made lunch time something to look forward to every day. Slowly but surely the little lamb was melting the lion's cold heart.


	3. Tutoring

As time went on Akashi finally found the one thing that was hard for him to understand let alone accomplish. Art. He struggled through that class and oh how he hated it. While he struggled (y/n) seemed to thrive enjoying every moment of that class. To him, the girl even seemed as though she was glowing. Oh how he wanted to hate her for it, after all he was the emperor and this girl was doing so much better than him in this class, but try as he might he couldn't bring himself to be upset with her. It made it especially impossible when he saw how the class seemed to bring this warm smile upon the girl's face. As class ended everyone but Akashi, (y/n), and the teacher remained in the room. Akashi was asked to stay after to talk with the teacher and (y/n) was finishing up something she was working on, which caused her to start cleaning and packing up late. As she did so, the teacher began her discussion with Akashi. "Akashi~san, I simply hate to see you struggle in a class where I'm sure you could flourish if given the right chance. Technically, you're not failing but I'm sure you're no where near happy with your grade. So... I'd simply suggest getting a tutor of sorts. I know this may not sit well with you and your father considering your upbringing and your family situation, but I do think it's something you should take into consideration." Akashi just stayed dangerously silent as the teacher spoke and as soon as she finished he didn't speak a word and instead gathered his stuff up. Though around the same time Akashi was leaving the room (y/n) was walking out as well. "A-Akashi~san?" She questioned in a soft voice, slightly scared to talk to the boy who seemed so angry moments ago. "Yes, (l/n)~san?" He replied, not even sparing her a glance. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing his arm, signaling for him to slow down and eventually stop moving entirely. "It's about art... I didn't mean to eavesdrop but... I'd like to make a proposition. See, I'm doing really well in art but terribly in mathematics. So... I was hoping that maybe.. if I were to give you pointers on art and try to help you understand the concepts better... maybe you could help me with mathematics?" She said meekly as she found herself having a hard time staring him in the eyes, in fear that he would switched to an angered demeanor, and yet he never did. Instead, he switched to a more contemplating one and then.. he gave a slight not. "Alright... I suppose that could work." He murmured quietly as he found it hard himself to look her in the eyes, most likely out of embarrassment. "Where will we go for this... tutoring?" He questioned as he finally looked back into the girl's eyes. "Well... I'm assuming you won't want to do it at your place so.. maybe we could study at mine?" She questioned shyly as she stared into the boy's every so intimidating eyes. "That'll do. I'm free around 5 tonight, does that work for you?" He questioned, getting a nod in response from the girl. "Well, I suppose I'll see you around five then." Akashi said and with that, he disappeared out of sight, leaving a slightly shaken up (y/n) behind him.

~Timeskip ~Brought to you by my sleep deprivation~

As soon as it hit 5:00 pm a small knock was placed at the front door of the (l/n) household. Currently, both of (y/n)'s parents were out at work, most likely going to have another long night ahead of them. (y/n) reached the front door dressed in her favorite comfortable clothing. Sure enough, Akashi was standing right outside the door wearing a somewhat casual but somehow preppy outfit. "Ah, hello Akashi~san, please come in." (y/n) said as she led the boy inside. After making a bit of tea for the two of them (y/n) spent most of the night explaining art concepts to Akashi who seemed to be finally understanding it thanks to her strange way of explaining things. Akashi eventually took over with his part of the bargain and starting showing (y/n) the ins and outs of mathematics eventually teaching her in a way that made it where she could finally retain all of the information thrown at her. By this time it had already turned out to be 11:00 pm, way past the time that Akashi probably should have started making his way back home. "Ah... I'm sorry that I kept you for so long Akashi~san. I really should have paid more attention to the time." (y/n) said with a small sigh. Akashi just put on a small smile as he gathered up his things. "Don't fret over it, it's not an issue at all." (y/n) looked back at Akashi with a look of concern. "Won't your father be angry at you for staying so late past curfew?" She questioned, to which Akashi just shook his head. "I told you, do not fret over it. I will be perfectly fine, I assure you. Though I could be asking you a similar question. Won't your parents be mad that you've had somebody over for this long?" (y/n) just shook her head and looked down at the ground for a moment. "They most likely won't get back until I'm leaving for school in the morning. They work such odd shifts to pay the bills and such.. I rarely get to see them anymore." She said then looked up at Akashi, instantly regretting telling him. "Ah... I apologize, i didn't mean to get emotional on you. I just... do you have somebody driving you home? If not... could you please call somebody to? I'm not saying you can't handle yourself but.. I can't help but be worried. This part of town isn't exactly the safest you know." She said as she kept her hands knotted together. "If it's not that safe around here, then don't you get afraid staying home alone every night?" He questioned as he kept his arms crossed. "Of course I do... I just try my hardest not to show it." She mumbled as she kept her eyes on the ground. Akshi paused for a moment before grabbing out his phone ands ending a few text messages. "What are you-" (y/n) was cut off by Akashi's voice. "I texted my father informing him I would be staying with one of my classmates for the night and I texted your parents asking them for permission to stay over, which they accepted thinking that I would be able to provide some form of protection should anything actually happen." (y/n)'s eyes went wide for a moment then she put on a small smile. "Thank you so much Ak-" Yet again, (y/n) was cut off by Akashi. "Seijuro." He said, confusing the girl for a moment. "Huh..?" She questioned as she tilted her head. "Call me Seijuro, not Akashi. ... please." He said, taking along pause before adding please at the end of his sentence. Though the boy found himself melting even further as soon as a smile was brought to (y/n)'s face and she spoke a few words that made a part of him feel all warm inside. "Thank you so much, Seijuro~kun." She said then gave the boy a small hug before pointing him in the direction of an empty room and residing in her own room for the night. Leaving Akashi to stand there confused as to why her simply uttering his name sent such a warm feeling through him. Perhaps she's not the only one who's strange...


	4. Practice

Once again, (y/n) found herself in front of her locker. (e/n) was again, not far away from her but didn't have the guts to say or make any motion toward her after what had happened with Akashi. Though that didn't mean that he wouldn't try anything after school. (y/n) was focused on switching out her books when she heard a familiar voice speak her name. "(l/n)~san?" Akashi called out in his usual unreadable tone. (y/n) spun around to face Akashi and gave him a bright smile. "Oh, hello Akashi~san. Is something the matter?" She questioned as she tilted her head slightly, a little quirk of hers that Akashi couldn't help but find adorable, not that he'd ever admit that. "Nothing is the matter, I just simple came to request your presence at basketball practice this afternoon." Akashi said calmly as he he kept his usual unreadable expression. "Ah, well... I don't have anything to do after school anyways so... I suppose I could sit in on the meeting." She said with that ever warm smile plastered on her face. "Excellent. Now then, I believe we both have the same class next. Would you accompany me?" He questioned, earning a small nod from the girl. "Gladly. Thank you, Akashi~san." She said and with that, the two made their way down the hall and into their class.

~Timeskip~ brought to you by my ever shortening attention span~

The end of the day had approached much quicker than what (y/n) expected. After gathering up her things she slowly made her way toward the gymnasium, thankful that she didn't run into (e/n) on her way there. Once she arrived at the door she hesitated for a moment before attempting to open the door, only to find that it had been locked. Though, (y/n) couldn't help but feel slightly stupid for even trying the door in the first place. Considering how many fangirls were in the school, of course the doors were locked. So, (y/n) placed a gentle knock on the door, hoping that those inside would be able to hear it. Thankfully, somebody heard her soft knocking and went to open the door. The smile on (y/n)'s face didn't waver even as she locked eyes with a familiar pair of heterochromatic eyes. "Ah, glad to see you could make it, (l/n)~san." Akashi said as he stepped out of the way to let her inside of the gym, closing the door behind her so that no unwanted company could come in after her. "Oh, hello (y/n)~chan!" Reo greeted happily as he looked over at the young woman standing in the doorway. (y/n) just gave a small wave to the team as well as keeping her signature warm smile on her face. "Hello! I'm sorry I haven't made time to see everyone, I'm afraid I've been focusing on my studies a little too much lately." She said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at all of the upperclassmen. "That's alright, (l/n)~san! Honesty, we all should probably be focusing on their studies a little more than what we are." Reo said with a little smile. "Now then, I invited (l/n)~san here to watch practice, not to distract all of you. We haven't any time to waste, so get back to practice." Akashi said getting a small nod as confirmation from all of the members of the team. As the team continued to run their laps and such, Akashi stood by (y/n)'s side as they both inspected the efforts of the teammates. The more analytical side of (y/n) began to shine through as she studied the behavior of each individual member of the team. Akashi continued to glance between the team and the clipboard in his hands. Curiosity had soon taken hold of (y/n) and she turned her attention to Akashi himself, finding that his eyes had already been on her, raising an eyebrow as if he already knew the girl was intrigued by something. "Is something the matter, (l/n)~san?" Akashi asked as he stared her in the eyes, an act that would normally intimidate others but it didn't quite seem to intimidate (y/n) at all. "Nothing is wrong, I was just curious of what those papers are. Are they too confidential to share or do you think you could enlighten me?" She questioned with a little smile on her face. Unable to tell her no, a problem Akashi had never ran into before, he nodded slightly then opened his mouth to speak. "It's nothing too confidential to share. It's simple the training regimen and under that set of papers is data on each member." Akashi said as he kept eye contact with the girl, who's eyes only seemed to shine with interest, but she ended up growing shy for a moment as she decided on making a request. "Akashi~san, if it's not too much of a hassle, do you think I could get a copy of those papers if you have any?" She questioned as she looked up at Akashi for a moment, something different behind those (e/c) eyes of hers, that look of intrigue in determination that had been one of the things that attracted Akashi to her in the first place. As soon as he saw those emotions he couldn't help but give in to the girl's request. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt, I know we have some copies in a filing cabinet in the back room, would you like to come along as I retrieve them?" Akashi asked as he kept eye contact with the girl, who gave him an excited nod. "I would, thank you, Akashi~san." She said and with that, Akashi lead the girl into a small room full of filling cabinets and such. Akashi went up to a few different cabinets grabbing out several folders from each. "Here, I believe these are all the extra copies we have." He stated calmly as he kept an almost entirely unreadable expression. "Thank you once again, Akashi~san." (y/n) said with a small smile on her face. "Kun." Akashi said as he didn't even make eye contact with her. "Huh?" (y/n) questioned as she tilted her head. "please use kun and not san, seeing as we're not quite strangers anymore I think it'd be much more comfortable from now on if you were to call me Akashi~kun." Akashi said as he eventually managed to will himself to look the young woman in the eyes. Speaking of which, the mentioned girl's face had actually turned a slight shade of red as a smile eventually crept onto her face. "Alright, Akashi~kun." Akashi couldn't help but get that same warm feeling he had gotten the day she had tutored him, the same feeling that he couldn't quite identify. "But if I am to that, I need to ask a favor. If I am going to use that honorific for you, then it's only fair that you use it for me as well. Would that be an issue, Akashi~kun?" (y/n) tilted her head slightly as she asked if it was alright with the red head, who was thanking the gods that his face didn't turn red and show how embarrassed he actually became. A small smile tugged at his lips as he spoke. "It's not a problem at all, (l/n)~kun." He said, the name and honorific seeming to roll off of his tongue in the most satisfying way. "Now then, we should get back to the others before they think they can start slacking off." He said then lead the girl out of the small room and back into the gym, where the team members had still been practicing. As they continued to practice (y/n) began to jot several things down. As practice came to and end, so had (y/n)'s hard work on what she was writing. She hesitated for a moment before handing the papers to Akashi. "I noticed a few things that weren't addressed in the training regimen. I.. I hope it's ok that I made a tweaked version of it for you to go over. I wouldn't want to impose." (y/n) said, becoming more shy as she spoke. AKashi stared at the papers for a moment before putting them in a safe place where he wouldn't lose them. "I appreciate the gesture, (l/n)~kun." He said with a small smile. Everyone finally left the gym into the darkness of the night. Realizing how late they had stayed at the gym, Akashi couldn't help but feel worried for (y/n), something he wasn't use to feeling for anyone. "(l/n)~kun, would you allow me to have my chauffeur drive you home? He's already coming to pick me up, and I'd feel much more at ease if you were to allow me to have him drive you home before he drives me to mine." Akashi said, a little too embarrassed to even look at the girl as he spoke. "Honestly... I'd much rather that than walking home. Thank you, Akashi~kun." (y/n) said softly and with that, the two got into the vehicle. On the ride to (y/n)'s home the two had chatted the entire time, slowly learning more and more about each other. Once they reached her home (y/n) gave Akashi a small wave and thanked him once again for taking her home. Once she left the car and went into her house, Akashi had the driver take him home. On the drive back to his house, Akashi began to read the papers that (y/n) had made, being impressed by how she seemed to make the training regimen that he considered perfect even more efficient and all around more beneficial. "Perhaps she's of more use than I thought..." He murmured as he continued to read over the papers over and over again. Unknowingly to Akashi, his chauffeur had been smiling to himself at the boy's recent actions. Almost as if he was genuinely happy to see him making friends again, and possibly even growing a crush on someone. See, the chauffeur had noticed the small blush that grew across the boy's face a few times that (y/n) didn't seem to notice. Leading Akashi's chauffeur to simply smile to himself while the young boy sat in the back wrapped up in his own thoughts. "Perhaps she's of more use to you than you even know now, Akashi~sama." The chauffeur thought to himself as he continued to make the drive to Akashi's home in comfortable silence.


	5. New Position

(y/n) had felt a bit of dread pooling in the pit of her stomach. See, Akashi had requested that she see him after school before practice started as he had something important to discuss with her. The fact that Akashi wouldn't give her any idea of what he wanted to talk to her about simply made her anxiety only grow worse as the day went on. (y/n) entered her art class to see Akashi sitting near the window with an empty seat next to him. As usual, Akashi's fangirls were trying everything to get his approval to take the seat beside him, but he simply grew annoyed and sent them all away. Eventually, his heterochromatic eyes laid on (y/n)'s eyes. (y/n) had practically froze in place, but relaxed as soon as a warm smile made its way onto his face. He simply waved (y/n) over who happily obliged. He then patted the seat beside him, motioning that he wanted the girl to sit with him, instantly making the other girls jealous. "I trust your day has been going well?" Akashi said in a more questioning manner, finally breaking the silence between the two. "It has, so far I've managed to finish all the homework that's been assigned, so as long as this class doesn't give much homework, I should be fine." (y/n) said, trying her hardest to stay as calm as she possibly could. Akashi instantly noticed her nerves and found himself growing concerned. "Are you sure you're alright, (l/n)~kun." He questioned softly as his eyes met hers. "I-I'm perfectly fine." She muttered as her face turned a little red. Akashi was about ready to open his mouth to speak, but the teacher walked into the room, signaling the start of class.

Timeskip brought to you by the pain and suffering of my nose because of my dog' and my brother's asshole gasses 

Soon enough the end of the day came and went, leaving (y/n) to meet up with Akashi right outside of the gym. Of course, Akashi had already been waiting for her. "You wanted to see me, Akashi~kun?" (y/n) questioned as she went to the boy's side. "Yes, I did. Shall we enter the gym first? It's not just me who would like to request this." Akashi requested, keeping a comforting smile on his face, as if to tell her that she had no reason to worry. "Alright.." (y/n) muttered as Akashi lead her into the gym where the other members of the team were waiting. She couldn't help but be embarrassed by all the attention on them. She could practically feel their eyes burning holes into her. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Akashi spoke up. "(l/n)~kun, your tweaks to the training regimen have been rather helpful, more so than I even like to admit. So, we'd like to make a request." Akashi said, standing in front of her. (y/n) just stood in silence for a while, allowing Akashi and the team to finish whatever they had on their minds. "We would like you to become our manager, please." The team spoke in unison with Akashi as they all bowed to show respect. Even Akashi had bowed slightly to show a little bit of respect toward (y/n), which ended up making the poor girl's face begin to glow a shade of bright red. She stood in silence for a few moments and kept her hands knotted together in front of her, seemingly in shock. After a few moments of silence she finally found her voice and spoke up, even though her voice was slightly shaky. "I... I'm happy the regimen helped b-but I don't believe I did all that much to it..." She muttered shyly then looked up at the team, with an attitude that made them all have to suppress there want to awe at her. "I don't believe I've done all that much for the team to give them the idea that I'd be a good fit for them as a manager but... seeing that you all seem to be agreed on this.. I will. I'll just have to fill out the form if you have it." She accepted shyly as she gave the team one of her small smiles. As soon as (y/n) accepted a wide grin spread across the member's faces. "I can't wait to have you around during our games, (y/n)~chan!" Reo said happily as he approached the girl, who simply gave him a smile. "I just hope I will be of some help." She said softly, though for some reason Akashi didn't seem to happy with all the teams attention being on her. At least, that's what (y/n) thought was bothering him. Little did she know that what he was actually upset about was all of her attention was being directed at the team and practically none was going to him. "(l/n)~kun." Akashi said, causing the team to go entirely silent. "Yes, Akashi~kun?" (y/n) questioned as she turned to face him. "You said you were going to fill out the form if we had it. Would you accompany me to the back room to retrieve the form?" (y/n) smiled and nodded. "Gladly." She said softly as she followed Akashi toward the back room. Once they were inside Akashi went to a familiar filing cabinet and grabbed out a folder then retrieved a paper from inside it. "Here, this is the form." He said as he handed it to her. As (y/n) took it her hand slightly brushed his causing both of their faces to heat up for a moment. Thankfully the two were so focused on the fact that they were blushing they didn't even notice the other was. "Th-Thank you, Akashi~kun." (y/n) said softly as she found herself becoming a little more shy around him. "It's no problem, do you need a pen?" He questioned, trying to keep calm as he spoke. "Ah.. uhm.. I suppose I do." She admitted as she kept her eyes on anything else but Akashi. Eventually, Akashi handed her a pan, careful to not let their hands brush again. Akashi watched as (y/n) sat in the small chair in the corner and began to fill out the papers. He couldn't help but smile as he watched how she fiddled with the pen as she read and how she methodically tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Once she finished she looked back up at Akashi with this happy and innocent expression that sent his heart beating faster, though thankfully he was able to hide it. He gently took the paper from her and led her out of the back room. "Reo, I'd like you to take care of this for me." Akashi said as he handed him the papers. Reo simply nodded at Akashi and gave him a smile before leaving the gym. "(l/n)~kun, it's getting rather late, would you like me to drive you home again?" Akashi questioned as he looked over at the girl. (y/n)'s face turned a deep shade of red and she thought for a moment. She had several run ins with troublesome people during the day and surely didn't want to deal with any of that trouble at night, so she happily accept Akashi's offer. Yet again, (y/n) found herself in Akashi's car making small talk with him as she was drove home. Perhaps hanging around Akashi and his team wouldn't be so bad afterall.


	6. First Time

(y/n) has just been sitting in this stall for what feels like hours, though she's well aware that has only been around 5 minutes. Dread is pooling in her stomach as she thinks about what's to come in the next few hours. Her very first game with the team. Their first game with her as their manager... the thought is making her anxiety skyrocket. The team is in the locker room and, as always, are simply talking amongst each other with no worries of the game to come. Meanwhile, (y/n) made the lame excuse that she was having stomach troubles and has been hiding in a bathroom stall like a coward. She lets out a small sigh for a moment and makes an attempt to pull herself together, but her hands are shaking and she can feel her anxiety staying at an uncomfortably high level. Eventually, she finally checks the time only to realize she's been sitting, no, hiding in the bathroom stall for 10 minutes. Deciding that she could no longer avoid the team and the situation as a whole, she walked out of the stall and up to the sink. She curled one of her hands around one of the knobs and turned on the faucet, splashing some of the cool water on her face. Afterwords, she simply grabbed a paper towel and dried off her face then stared at herself in the mirror. After fixing herself up and trying her best to make herself look less shaken up, she exited the bathroom then made her way down the halls and inside of the locker room. As soon as she entered she was greeted with the worried face of Reo and Hayama, the not so worried face of the others, and the annoyed face of Akashi, who's gaze soon softened as his eyes landed on her. Reo quickly ran up to her with a look of concern behind his eyes. "(y/n)~chan, are you alright? You took so long that I simply couldn't help but worry." He said as he scanned her for any signs of injuries or anything that could be considered a sign of some sort of sickness. "I'm fine, Re~chan, don't worry. Just a little stomach ache is all." (y/n) lied, keeping a small smile on her face as she spoke, in hopes that the boys wouldn't be able to see through the facade. Reo let out a small sigh of relief, but still had a small look of concern on his face. "Ah... well I suppose that's alright. I couldn't help but get worried that you had ran into some trouble with some of the members of the other teams. Not all of them are very respectful you know, so please don't go off on your own. As for your stomach ache... I'll check my bag for any medicine. Please just hang in there." Reo said with a small smile as he patted the younger girl's head. He always acted like he was one of her parents, always looking out for her no matter what. That kind of behavior tended to annoy other people, but (y/n) couldn't help but enjoy how sweet he was to her. Though while the entire conversation was innocent and Reo hadn't even touched her, Akashi still felt pangs of jealousy hit him as he unknowingly gave Reo a icy stare. It wasn't until Reo put a hand on (y/n)'s forehead to check for her temperature that Akashi finally lost it. "(y/n), I'd like to discuss something with you privately." He snapped in a cold tone, one he had rarely ever used when speaking her name. The tone instantly caused (y/n) to flinch and stay slightly ducked. "Oh, uhm.. a-alright, Akashi~kun." She stuttered, clearly a little afraid of the boy's behavior, though as soon as he noticed the fear he struck into her, Akashi felt guilty. That feeling confused him for a moment, he's never felt guilty for striking fear into anyone else, so why her? Why was she so different? He shook off those thoughts for a moment and simply lead her out of the locker room and into the hallway. There was no one around, just silence and the flickering of a few lights, some of them even being out, leaving the hallway to be dimly lit. "Is something wrong, Akashi~kun?" (y/n) questioned hesitantly, forcing herself to look Akashi in his eyes. Akashi's gaze softened as soon as he realized how hesitant the girl was, clearly still showing some signs of fear toward him. "That's what I should be asking you. Your palms have been shaking the entire time, you've been a little pale, you've been really jumpy, and then all of a sudden you had a stomach ache and left us for ten minutes. EIther your nerves are getting to you, or you really are sick.. but-" He said, trailing off for a moment as he grew closer to (y/n), so close she could practically feel his breath on her face. Then he raised his palm to her head and held it there for a moment before dropping back to his side and taking a step back. "-you're not fevered or clammy at all. So the symptoms would made absolutely no sense if your sick. So tell me, (l/n)~kun, why are you nervous?" (y/n) almost let out a sigh as she realized she had been caught. Of course he saw through her act, she'd been giving off too many signs anyway and AKashi was by no means oblivious or unintelligent. "This is my first game with the team.." She murmured softly as she kept her eyes on the ground, unable to look Akashi in the eyes as she continued. "I'm afraid, I trust your abilities as well as the rest of the teams but... I'm afraid my own aren't good enough. I'm afraid that I won't be a good enough manager for the team. I'm questioning if I should even be allowed to call myself the manager..." She murmured only to be met by silence. The silence stayed for a few moments before Akashi let gave her the strangest response. He... chuckled. He actually chuckled. For the first time, Akashi Seijuro let out a genuine chuckle around (y/n), a small fact that brought heat to her face and caused her to look up at him in disbelief. She was even more surprised to realize that there was a small smile on his face as he put a hand on her head, just as Reo had done. "For a moment there, I thought it was something serious." He said then brought his hand away from her head before returning to his usual unreadable expression. "I am absolute, (l/n)~kun. That's a fact I'm sure you've never forgotten and if you'll remember, I chose you. I didn't choose anyone else, I chose you. You're well aware that I don't acknowledge anyone who doesn't have a skill set that's useful to me. So clearly, your abilities are excellent. After all, I'd only choose the best for my team. Now then, let's forget these silly worries and play the game. After all, I never lose. So, you shouldn't even be worried in the first place." (y/n)'s face had heated up as soon as those words left Akashi's mouth. The fact that Akashi had just practically complimented her sent the girl into a state of shock for a moment, only able to nod and comply to whatever he requested. Akashi simply put on a smile then went back in the locker room with (y/n) by his side, though the smile left his face as soon as he entered the room.

~Timeskip~Brought to you by my need to create longer chapters~

After what felt like an eternity, the game came to an end with Rakuzan ahead by a large number of points, the other team had barely even managed to make a few baskets. (y/n) had been walking out of the building with the team, seemingly all too happy about what went down. During the entire game when Akashi made orders, (y/n) added things that he didn't think of, allowing them to pull ahead by more than they ever believed to be possible. "(y/n)~chan, what'd you think of your first game as our manager?" Reo asked as he put on a bright smile. (y/n) simply stayed silent for a moment as she thought, eventually returning the smile before stopping in her tracks, causing the entire team to stop and look back at her. "Honestly, it went better than I ever could have possibly imagined. While I'm being honest... I believe I should be open with you all about what happened earlier. I let my nerves get to me and found myself questioning the validity in my place on the team. See as confident as I can act, my confidence in my abilities have almost always been low. So.." She then bowed to show respect for the team, putting them all in a state of shock. "Thank you for giving me the confidence I have been lacking for years. From here on out I will try my best to become a better manager than any of you had hoped." A small smile tugged at the corners of Akashi's lips. "There's no need for you to thank us, (l/n)~kun, and I assure you that you've already exceeded expectations. I have no doubt that you'll continue to do this from now on." (y/n) put on a smile as she brought her head up to look Akashi in the eyes. "Thank you, Akashi~kun." She said softly. "We should celebrate our first win with (l/n)`san as our manager!" Hayama suggested. Instead of returning to his cold demeanor, Akashi kept a warm smile on his face. "I don't suppose there's an issue with that." He said then looked back over at the rest of the team. "I believe eating together is reward enough, I know a restaurant near here. Come along now, we don't want to waste any time." With that, Akashi started leading the way to the restaurant, eventually slowing down so that (y/n) was walking by his side. After a little ways of walking and talking to each other, they finally made it to the restaurant. Everyone took a seat at a table with Akashi making sure to keep (y/n) by his side. Reo continued to complain here and there about Nebuya's eating habits and Hayama continued to make stupid jokes to Reo whenever he would listen. (y/n) simply listened to the loud team as she ate, trying so hard not to laugh at their behavior. Eventually, she broke and nearly choked on her food as Hayama made another stupid joke. Finally, she gave in and started to laugh, a sound that almost brought Akashi's face to a shade similar to his hair. "God, you guys are going to kill me." She said and sniffled slightly as she wiped away the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes. "Geez.. I haven't laughed that long in years." She said with a little smile, making small talk with everyone as they finished their food. "I suppose we should all part ways until Monday." (y/n) said as she realized how late it became. One by one each member left the restaurant leaving (y/n) to sit alone with Akashi. "Are you going to go home soon?" Akashi questioned as he looked over at the girl with concern laced behind his eyes. "I will, let me just call me mom real qu-" (y/n) was soon cut off by Akashi waving a hand to dismiss her thought, even putting a hand on her phone to stop her from calling. "There's no need for that when my driver will be here any minute. I'll simply drive you home once again so I can assure your safety." He said and got up, reaching out a hand to help her. (y/n) hesitated for a moment but took his hand, deciding that denying his request would only bring trouble for her in the long run. The two simply stood outside in comfortable silence until Akashi's driver came and picked them up. Yet again, they made small talk in the back of the car on the long ride home. Perhaps the chauffeur was right in thinking the boy had became attached to the girl in ways he couldn't yet understand.


	7. Hanging Out

As practice came to an end and the team finished changing (y/n) started fidgeting with her hands, trying to calm her nerves as she stood up and requested the entire team's attention. "Is something wrong, (y/n)~chan?" Reo questioned with concern filling his eyes. "I-I'm perfectly fine! I just... I-I was wondering if you would all like to come over and hang out tonight." (y/n) explained as she continued to nervously play with her hands, quickly opening her mouth to speak once again. "I-I mean if you don't want to it's fine! I-I mean... I just wanted everyone to come over so I could get to know all of you a little better b-but it's totally fine if you've all got plans or are sleepy or something.." (y/n)'s words were practically strung together as she shot them out at rapid speed. Before getting any opinion from the team, Akashi gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "(l/n)~kun, please calm yourself. We'd be happy to spend some time at your place. I'm sure everyone could use a little time to unwind." Akashi spoke kindly as he gave the girl a little smile. The entire team realized that disagreeing with Akashi would only cause them problems in the future, so they all simply accepted the fact that they'd be going over to (y/n)'s house. Though they didn't hate the situation much at all, especially as (y/n) put on one of her signature bright smiles. "Alright!! Then let's get going!" (y/n) cheered happily, even grabbing Akashi's hand and leading him toward the door. A light blush spread across Akashi's face, and yet he refused to pull his hand out of her grasp. Behind them, the team simply followed with little smirks on their faces.  
~~Timeskip~~Brought to you by flustered Akashi~~

(y/n) had frantically been spending her time cleaning the house and making sure everything was just perfect, she decided to tell the team to come over an hour after school just to give them time to get their showers and such and for her to have enough time to clean up the house. Speaking of which, the hour had already passed and soft knock was laid on the front door. "Coming!" (y/n) called and quickly ran over to the door. Sure enough, as she opened the door she was greeted by Akashi who had the entire team behind him. "Good afternoon, (l/n)~kun." A wide smile spread across (y/n)'s face and she quickly stepped out of the way as she spoke up. "Good afternoon! I would've made something to eat, but I'm afraid I didn't have enough time, so I suppose we'll just have to order pizza if we get hungry. Anyways, I'm sure the weather out there isn't exactly the greatest, so why don't you all come inside?" The group happily accepted the request and came inside, the house was impeccable. Everything was clean and seemed to be put in their spot for a reason. "I'm sorry, my parents are out on a business trip and I don't know how long they'll be, so I guess you're all just stuck with me for now." (y/n) quickly explained, just in case the team was worried about the lack of a parental figure welcoming them inside. Though it took a few moments, they finally made themselves comfortable in the living room. "Soooo... (y/n), what do you do for fun around here?" Hayama questioned as he curiously stared at the girl. A wide smile spread across (y/n)'s face as she was asked the question. "Come on, I'll show you." She said and quickly led the group upstairs. There were a couple of rooms down the hallway, one of which she stopped in front of and opened the door, revealing what was her bedroom. There were posters all over the walls of all the things she was interested in with (f/c) walls and all kinds of items for hobbies she was so interested in. "This is where I normally spend all of my time, I've got a lot to do in here but.. that little room at the end of the hallway is actually a game room so if we ever get bored we have that." (y/n) explained as she gave the group a little smile, eventually shooing them all out of her room and back downstairs. After pondering for a moment, (y/n) finally spoke up again to clear some of the awkward silence, she just wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable. "Hey... how about we all watch a movie or something?" She suggested with a huge smile on her face. A small smile seemed to tug at the corners of Akashi's mouth. "I believe that'd be wonderful, is there any movies you had in mind?" He questioned out a pure curiosity. Needless to say, he saw it as his chance to find out what kind of movies she's interested in. "Hm... well... it's nearing halloween, right? Why not watch a horror movie or something?" A few of their eyes instantly lit up at the idea and so, (y/n) put in the entire conjuring series. One little thing she forgot to mention is that series as a whole scares the hell out of her, but she wanted to prove to the guys that she could handle it, I mean she was their manager! She was supposed to be tough as nails, right? So, she took her spot next to Akashi who, though she didn't catch it, gave glares to the other members to make sure that she'd only sit next to him. The movie started as night began to fall and the classic cliche of a storm happening during a horror movie took place. As the scares and such went on in the movie (y/n) was finding it harder and harder to watch with a deadpan expression. Finally, as the second movie ended and they made through a decent portion of the third she finally broke. A scare happened that caused her to grip onto Akashi for a moment. Akashi instantly noticed the grasp and ever so gently wrapped an arm around the small girl, allowing her to clutch into him and nuzzle up close to him, as if she needed his protection. A small blush hinted at his face as she stayed in his arms. Even after she was no longer afraid and stopped nuzzling into him, she never quite removed his arm from around her, and he couldn't find the motivation or more like reason why he should let go of her. They were about to begin the fourth movie in the timeline when they realized that they were all hungry, the signal of this being their stomachs beginning to growl. A small giggle escaped (y/n)'s mouth and she reluctantly tore out of Akashi's protective grasp. "I'll order some pizza, pepperoni alright?" She questioned the group, who happily nodded in response. As (y/n) called to order an ungodly amount of pizza, because she knew just how much this group could eat, the group gave Akashi this knowing little stare. Reo, out of everyone, had the guts to even hold a small smirk on his face, which had earned them all a cold glare and most likely some even more ruthless training... but they considered it to be worth it. After a few moments, (y/n) returned to her spot on the couch and started up the movies. After around an hour and thirty minutes the pizza guy came holding the pizza not in his arms, but in a cart behind him there was THAT much pizza. (y/n) happily paid for the food, much to the dismay of Akashi and the others who wanted to chip in due to the amount that was gotten, but she insisted they were her guests and she didn't mind the expenses at all. In the end, the amount of pizza seemed to be a good call as the group cleared it out in no time with their stomachs all full. In the end, she did opt to get everyone popcorn before finishing up a good amount of the movies in the timeline, deciding that watching all of them would be far too much for one night. Outside, the rain had gotten way too heavy and there had even been warnings of floodings, so... (y/n) instantly offered, no, made them stay the night. Thankfully, her family had a few guest rooms and it'd be no problem having them all over. It had finally reached an ungodly hour of night that ultimately made them all decide to go to bed. After wishing everyone a good night (y/n) retired to her room, but that's when the thunder and lightning came. See... (y/n)'s parents aren't exactly the most reliable people. While yes, they love their daughter deeply, their business causes them to go off on trips a lot. For as long as (y/n) has known it's always been like that. They'd have babysitters come over but they never quite cared about making sure she was alright, so due to her not being properly comforted during storms as a child, (y/n) still carries a slight fear of them. It's not exactly the storm itself she's afraid of, but rather the memories and such that come with them of her childhood. A loud crash of thunder hit that caused her to squeak and hide in her room. Nobody else seemed to hear it, and yet Akashi came into the room. The squeak and movement was far too quiet for him to have heard, so that wasn't the reason behind his sudden appearance. He got a bad gut feeling and felt the need to go check up on her, which turned out to be a good thing considering the situation. "(l/n)~kun?" He questioned softly as he noticed the shivering girl in the corner, hiding under a large, fluffy blanket. "I-I'm s-sorry Akashi~kun.. I-I didn't want you to have to s-see this... I.. uhm.. I-I'll be fine you can just go ba-" She was cut off by the sound of thunder which caused her to let out another quiet squeak. A small concerned frown spread across Akashi's face and he slowly walked up to her, as if he was going up to a wounded animal. "Sh... it'll be alright, just let me help you." He murmured in such a soft tone as he gently picked her up, causing her to flinch and grow slightly embarrassed of her behavior. Though, he didn't seem to mind at all, so she tried not to let the situation affect her too much. Akashi gently placed the girl into her bed and tucked her in, he was about ready to walk away when she gently grabbed his hand. She was too embarrassed to even look him in the eyes, so her eyes stayed on the ground as she spoke. "I... can you please stay with me for a while, Akashi~kun?" She pleaded softly. Though she couldn't see it, a small blush spread across Akashi's face as he gently took a seat beside her. Every time the thunder would hit Akashi would gently stroke the girl's hair and whisper a few comforting things to her, even allowing her to cling onto him when she felt it necessary. He continued to do so until the storm finally came to an end. By that point, the girl had finally fell asleep, her grip on Akashi loosening the more time went on. Deciding that it would be far too much to explain if he were caught, Akashi slowly slipped out of her grasp and stroked her hair one last time before leaving the room. The small smile never left his face as he went back into the guest room and took the bed that was assigned to him. Not much had changed that night for everyone else, but things sure had for Akashi. Perhaps thunderstorms weren't as bad as what he once thought. In fact... he may even consider them to be his favorite weather. Though he didn't understand it quite yet, he'd soon learn the reasons why his taste in the weather changed.


	8. His Realization

For the first time in Akashi Seijuro's life, he was entirely stumped. It's been a few days after the "incident," or so he's been calling the night of the hang out over at (y/n)'s home. The events that took place that night had entirely confused him for the first time since... well since forever. He's always had a grip on his life and been able to understand everything, especially his own mind and emotions and yet... that night has him entirely stirred up. He's never felt this way toward anyone before and he didn't know how to react. The entire time they were watching movies all he wanted to do was hold her close and protect her, to keep her entirely safe and the idea of any of the other group members so much as even thinking of holding her or making any sort of move on her just... he couldn't understand why it angered or bothered him so greatly. That night when the thunder hit and he went into her room... he hadn't actually heard anything coming from her room in the first place. The only reason why he had gone in her room is that he developed a terrible gut feeling that just refused to leave, one that screamed that she needed help, one that had screamed that she wasn't alright. He's never gotten a feeling like that for anyone before. A genuine need to protect someone... it completely baffled him. So he simply laid in his bed while staring at the ceiling, entirely lost in thought once again. That night.. when she had laid in his arms and nuzzled so close to him, it was almost as if he couldn't breathe at all as if the air was shot straight out of his lungs and his heart... oh how fast it was racing. He wanted nothing more than to lay with her and hold her the entire night, to be by her side in the morning when she'd open up her tired eyes with her sleepy little look that he'd occasionally see whenever she's had a long day. "What is she doing to me...?" He murmured quietly as he eventually forced himself to sit on the side of his bed. Ever since she had come into his life he has been getting all these strange emotions that he's never experienced before. Part of him wanted so badly to hate her for it, to set her in her place, to get some sort of control over her like he had with the rest of the school, or to at least strike a little fear into her so that she wouldn't think she can just do whatever she wants around him. And yet... he'd never do it. In fact, he hated the idea of doing anything like that to her. He couldn't understand why. One side of him just wants to crush her but so much of him just wants to protect her. That night... she seemed so frail and fragile like if he had made one wrong move he could've shattered her into little pieces like she was made of glass. Out of everything that had happened that night one thing had stuck with him in particular. The moment he had tried to leave... that moment where she grabbed onto him in order to stop him. That just... it melted him.. he soft voice and that look on her face, he didn't know how to describe how he felt in that moment. She seemed so vulnerable like she was putting out this part of her that showed how much she trusted him, how much she trusted that he wouldn't hurt her. Nobody has ever looked at him like that before. He only ever earns this look of fear out of those around him, they're always so convinced he's going to do something to try to hurt them and yet there she was, willingly showing him this vulnerable side of herself. These feelings that he has been having lately... you'd think he'd want desperately to get rid of them. After all, these feelings are so confusing and normally it's so infuriating for him when he can't understand something. Well, he is perfect, right? So, he should be absolute and know everything and yet... in this case... he was completely and utterly lost. So naturally, you'd think he'd want to put an end to all of these emotions and yet... that's the entire opposite of what he wants. If anything, all he wants to do is be able to understand them. While those emotions are so confusing they feel so... right. Whenever he feels those things he's overtaken by so many positive emotions and thoughts, it's almost as if she was some sort of drug that he was addicted to. He already knew he was addicted to her laugh and her smile, god he could never quite get enough of either of those and the way her eyes seemed to light up whenever she talked about all the things that interested her. At this point he began to pace around the room restlessly, he couldn't get her off of his mind. It was as if she was taking over every single one of his thoughts but in this way that felt so satisfying, as if for once he didn't mind having his mind invaded by her. All he wanted to do was grab his phone and call her, to hear her soft yet enthusiastic voice echo over the phone, to be able to even hear the smile that always stuck on her face, to know that she was entirely safe. He kept running his fingers through is hair out of frustration, and that's when it had finally hit him. He finally had that "aha" that he had been craving all this time. "So this is what it feels like..." He murmured as a small smile crept onto his face. "So this is what it feels like to fall in love with somebody..." The realization had finally hit him. He finally understood the reason why he felt all these emotions whenever she was with him. He never would've thought, hell... nobody ever would've thought that the great lion of Rakuzan high had fallen in love with the ever so soft and cheerful lamb of the school. Well... they do say opposites attract and in this case... it seems as though they were right as he was hopelessly addicted and attracted to her. Perhaps falling in love with somebody wasn't exactly as bad as he once thought, in fact... he'd even dare to say that he likes it.


	9. Pretending

The more the days pressed on, the more confused that Akashi Seijuro became. He didn't understand how to express this new emotion he was feeling, or if he even should. His entire weekend was spent contemplating his next move, however no matter how much time he spent dwelling and thinking on the subject, he couldn't come up with anything. So, by the time the weekend ended he was slightly worried about how his school day would go. On Monday morning he finally came up with an idea of what he should do to survive the week. The only thing he could think of to do is pretend like nothing has changed. So, that's exactly what he did. His classes without (y/n) went by rather uneventfully. Honestly, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the small bit of time he got without the new anxious feeling pooling in his stomach when he was around the lamb of Rakuzan. Though, that relief wasn't quite meant to last. As soon as he got in a class with (y/n) the anxiety came back and he found that pretending around her was much harder than what he'd expect. He didn't quite understand why it was so hard on him. While yes, he knew he had fallen for the girl he still couldn't fathom why it was messing with his head so much. "Akashi~kun?" (y/n)'s concerned voice knocked Akashi out of his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed her sit next to him at his lunch table, he must've been too lost in his thoughts. "Yes?" Akashi responded, trying to keep using his usual tone in order to make sure she wouldn't suspect him of anything. However, her concerned face only seemed to let him know that his act wasn't convincing enough. "Are you alright? You've been really quiet today." (y/n) asked as she began to eat some of her lunch, though that concerned look never quite left her face. He couldn't help but take all the little features in. Like how her pupils would dilate when she got like this or how her brows would furrow slightly and how she would tilt her head slightly to the left in specific whenever she asked him a question. Once he realized he had been staring for too long he quickly tore his gaze away from the girl and began to shove some food into his mouth. "I'm alright, I've just been thinking about our next game is all." Akashi explained, using probably one of the worst excuses he's ever come up with, but thankfully, she seemed to buy it. A small smile spread across the girl's face and she folded her hands in her lap. "I've actually been thinking about it too! I've been working on a new training schedule for the team to make sure they'll all be in their best shape at the game. Though... it's not exactly done with and I'm not comfortable with showing you an unfinished product so... when it's done I'll make sure to show it to you so you can revise it and make adjustments where they would be needed. I'll try to get it done soon so that you have ample time to fix it. I know you have enough stress between school and the team so I'm trying my hardest to alleviate some of that." (y/n) said with this cheerful smile she always held. Her behavior almost brought a small blush to Akashi's face. Though thankfully, he managed to resist that and instead gave her a smile, though it wasn't as bright of one as what he wanted to give her. "I appreciate that, (l/n)~kun." He said and went back to eating his food, trying his hardest not to allow his thoughts to consume him again. The rest of their lunch was spent in silence. However, this silence wasn't awkward at all. In fact, it was strangely comfortable for the two of them. As if it didn't quite matter to them what they were doing as long as they were together. Akashi tried to push that thought away. Reasoning with himself that this was merely just what good friends feel for each other. The rest of the day was spent normally and soon he found himself getting accustomed to his new routine. The faking around (y/n) did bother him more than he wanted to admit, though. He couldn't help but feel like he was deceiving her somehow and while that wouldn't quite bother him with everyone else, it was different with her. The more the days went on the harder it was for him to conceal all of his feelings. The week was slowly coming to an end and now it was Friday. He couldn't help but be relieved that this would be the final day of the week. Part of him was happy that he wouldn't have to see (y/n) until monday but... a good portion of him was upset about it. He had this strange craving or want to be with her, to her her laugh, to see her bright smile, and so on. All he wanted was to be by her side and observe her behaviors that now, he was starting to find each and every one of them adorable in their own way. This new feeling was growing to be too much on Akashi and yet, he didn't want to end it. No matter what happened he couldn't find himself wanting it to end. His classes went by normally, all except for the ones that he shared with (y/n). However today, art seemed to want to make things hard on him. Apparently, the teacher was assigning a project and began assigning partners for everyone and, just his luck, he got (y/n). Oh, and this wasn't quite a project where he could just blow her off and do his part of it. Ohhh no, they had to come up with something and create it together. So, the majority of his class time was spent sitting at a desk with (y/n) sharing ideas on what they could paint. While you'd think he had hated that class because of that... you'd be wrong. Actually, he enjoyed it a lot more than he wanted to admit. He especially enjoyed being able to witness her excited behavior toward art. It was always the one class she was so passionate about and he could see it in the way her eyes light up, just like how they would during basketball practice. Though sadly, that class ended much quicker than what Akashi wanted it to and he went back to all of his other normal classes. Akashi had spent an extra amount of time in his last class so he didn't quite leave at the time he normally would. When he went back to his locker to get his items he found something new had been slipped inside of it. There was a little letter that smelled exactly like a certain little lamb he had become so invested in lately. He took no time in opening it and found the schedule she had mentioned inside of it. Though behind it, he found a tiny piece of paper folded into the shape of a lion. He wanted to assume that she just made a little piece of origami for him, but he noticed a little bit of writing on one of the folds of the paper, so he unfolded all of it and found that the entire thing was a note. The note simply was one full of sweet encouraging words for him. It seems as though she took his behavior lately as being caused by stress of the upcoming game and school work. The entire letter was just one meant for encouraging him, telling him that everything was going to be ok and that she'd always be there for him should he ever want to talk. His heart seemed to quicken a bit as he read through it and a warm smile spread across his face. Then he noticed her signature at the bottom with a small heart next to it, something he knew she did in all her letters. Though to him, it meant more than she'd ever understand. However, he noticed one more thing in the bottom of the little envelope. There was a small shogi piece, the king to be exact. On the back of it in tiny writing read. "Don't worry so much, Akashi~kun! You're the king of our little team, so I know we'll all win!" As soon as he read those words and even brighter smile spread across his face. Of course she'd do something like this, she always was the type to pull things like this to make people feel better. For the rest of the day Akashi held a bright smile on his face. Perhaps he had fallen a little harder for Rakuzan's lamb than he wanted to admit. Though in the end, he couldn't help but be happy to be not only the lion, but the king that she held so much faith in.


	10. Her Realization

(y/n) would be lying if she said that she wasn't feeling remotely bummed out. See, there's this festival that's coming up and while most of the other students had already acquired dates or little groups to go to the festival with, (y/n) hadn't had anyone ask her about having her tag along with them to the festival. What made matters worse was that every time she approached somebody ready to ask, as she'd rather be in a group of friends than entirely alone, the students would just come up with quick excuses and leave or even just leave without saying a word. As she moped into the gym, her downcast attitude struck the interest of the members of the club. Though they wouldn't dare break their training to go talk to the girl as Akashi had been cracking the whip down on the poor boys for being so loose with their training. Thankfully, the red headed little devil noticed the girl's sour mood and thanks to his new found emotions for the girl, he simply couldn't ignore his concern for her. So, he made his way over to her. "(l/n)~kun, is something the matter?" He questioned, using a much softer tone than he'd use with anyone else. As he spoke, he took a seat by the small girl's side on the bleachers. At first, (y/n) hesitated, she didn't know if she should tell the boy about what had been bothering her so much. After all, it seemed so trivial and childish. Yet.. that small look of concern behind his eyes and that soft tone he had used with her and only her caused her to come out of her shell. "Well... it's really idiotic. Just... promise me you won't laugh?" She murmured shyly, only to get a small smile out of Akashi. "Come now, (l/n)~kun, you've known me far too long to think I'd ever laugh at you over something such as this. If it's big enough to cause you to fall into such a sour mood, it couldn't possibly be something worth even a small chuckle out of me." He said, using that nice and soft tone with her once again. As you'd expect, this greatly eased (y/n)'s worries and she began to open up to Akashi about her troubles. "Well... surely you remember that the festival is coming up, it wouldn't be like you to not know about it. Anyways... it seems as though most everyone has some sort of group to go with, meanwhile I couldn't even get one person to listen to me let alone actually think about going with me.." She murmured, rubbing her hands together slightly. At first, the news brought a small frown to Akashi's face, though it eventually shifted into a small smile once again. "That's what's been on your mind? (l/n)~kun, you should've come to me sooner. If you'd permit it, I'd be happy to accompany you to the festival." Hearing those words leave Akashi's mouth caused a big smile to form on (y/n)'s face. She simply couldn't contain her joy and wrapped the red haired boy into a big hug. The action instantly caused a bit of red to make its way onto Akashi's face, though he managed to successfully hide it from everyone around him. He didn't even hesitate to return the hug, keeping the petite girl in a decently firm grasp. "I'd be happy to go with you, Akashi~kun! Thank you so much!" (y/n) chirped in an all too happy tone, her pitch even rising a little as the words left her mouth. Her reaction instantly caused a little smile to form on Akashi's face and after a little while longer, he finally managed to let the girl go, though he tried hard to conceal just how reluctant he was to do so.

~~Timeskip Brought To You By My Crippling Laziness~~

It'd been days since Akashi asked (y/n) to go to the festival with her, and yet the entire scenario had still been stuck in the girl's head. She simply couldn't understand why it had affected her so much. After all, it was normal for them to act that way. In fact, it was hard for her to remember when they hadn't acted that way, and yet... something about that situation felt so different, it felt like it had meant so much more than what anyone would've initially thought. Though, she didn't exactly have time to sit around and ponder the meaning behind everything like she had been for the past few days. Why was she so short on time? Well, that's simply because the festival was that evening and she had to get ready. This was one of the rare times she'd have to wear a traditional kimono. Surprisingly, (y/n) actually had one that she'd been taking great care of over the years. It had been passed down through the family for years and still was in spectacular condition. It was this beautiful red kimono that she could help but be in slight awe of every single time she saw it. With great care (y/n) put on her kimono and began to put her hair up. As (y/n) stared at herself in the mirror she began nitpicking and panicking over every little detail of her appearance. Though, eventually she managed to calm herself down as a certain thought struck her in the head. Why was she so nervous? After all, this was just Akashi. Then she realized that it was because it was Akashi that she was so nervous. Though... that hadn't made any sense. They were only friends, right? She shouldn't be so worried about if he likes how she looks. It's not like this was a date or anything. Suddenly, (y/n) felt her face grew hot as the thought of going on an actual date with Akashi crossed her mind. "N-No... (y/n)... stay focused." She murmured quietly to herself. Finally, she decided on going light on the makeup and simply keeping a somewhat more natural look. As she walked down the stairs, she heard the doorbell ring. (y/n) quickly made her way to the door and, low and behold, there stood Akashi in his own red kimono. For a moment, (y/n) could have sworn she'd seen a small blush spread across Akashi's face as he did a quick scan of her up and down. Though she quickly wrote that off as just her mind playing tricks on her. After all, she had been thinking rather weirdly lately. "So... shall we head off now?" Akashi questioned, earning an eager nod from (y/n). Once they had entered the festival the smell of food hit (y/n)'s nose and sadly, her body had betrayed her. It made a nice loud rumbling noise right from her stomach, though that had made her face red and she felt as though she could've died from embarrassment on the spot, Akashi simply let out a small chuckle that (y/n) couldn't help but find adorable. "Let's get something to eat, it seems as though I'm not the only one who could go for some food." He teased slightly and began to lead the girl toward some of the stands. What instantly had brought a blush to (y/n)'s face was Akashi grabbing her hand softly and tugging her along side him the stands. "A-Akashi~kun.. wh-why are we-" Akashi instantly cut the girl off, as if he already knew what she was going to say. "There's a big crowd here, I don't want to risk losing you in it." He said, instantly wiping away the girl's concern. Though, (y/n) would be lying if she said she hadn't felt a bit of disappointment, as if she hoped he held her hand for a different reason. After a long while of eating, playing games, and just relentlessly chatting with each other, the two had finally managed to go up on a little secluded hill to watch the fireworks. As soon as they stared (y/n) did pay attention for a little while, but then she look over at Akashi, and the sudden pang of realization slapped her straight across the face. As she took in the sight of the boy sitting next to her, (y/n) finally understood what she had been feeling lately. "I've... I've actually fallen for Akashi and at this point... I don't have the option to just sit idly by and ignore it." (y/n) thought to herself. Though as she sat with the boy for a little longer and even managed to shyly rest her head on his shoulder she couldn't help but begin to think one thing. Perhaps falling in love with Akashi wasn't exactly a bad thing.


	11. Confessions

"Damn it, (yn)~chan! Grow a pair and confess already woulda ya?" Chieko, (y/n)'s best friend since well.. diapers grumbles out, giving (y/n) a clear look of frustration. See, (y/n) had been talking nonstop about her feelings toward Akashi and just alla round Akashi himself for the past thirty minutes straight, and Chieko was fed up. She knew how much her friend cared for the boy, that was obvious with how much time the two spent together. After all, Chieko hadn't been seeing (y/n) as much lately thanks to her attachment to Akashi. While she didn't mind that entirely, she was just happy to see her friend falling for someone, it frustrated her on how painfully ignorant her friend could be. Akashi, from her point of view, was clearly into her, and she knew that should (y/n) confess, nothing but good things could come from it, and yet (y/n) was still nervous. Chieko knew that her friend had always been shy and insecure when it came to relationships, but she didn't realize how deep that was rooted into her until now, granted, that was probably because (y/n) had never really shown much interest in anyone before, so this was a new thing for her as well. "But... Chi~chan... what if you're wrong? A-Akashi~kun has always been the type of guy that's hard to read... and he's so smart, how can we be sure we even have this right? God what if this is a feeling that he's smart enough to understand but I'm not? What if this is just a whole new form of a platonic relationship that I didn't even know exists?! God, it could be like some random emotion that can only be described in another language, not having a clear translation to our own." (y/n) rambled, her fears being more clear the more words that left her mouth, but it was the next few lines that made Chieko realize what her friend was truly worried about. "What if it offends him that I'd suggest the mere thought of him caring for me in that way? Am I even enough for THE Akashi Seijuro? He's always been so amazing in every way... how could I ever hope to be good enough for him? I'm not perfect... god I've made so many mistakes... so why would he even want me? I'm just some girl who got lucky and was born into a rich family... I don't have all these amazing achievements, I mean sure... I'm smart, I won't deny that... but I don't have any real special qualities. I don't have that one hobby which I shine, I've never been one to strive for the spotlight. That's never bee-" Chieko didn't even allow her friend to finish her sentence. "Don't you dare sit there and say all of that, let alone believe it! You've never really strive for spot light maybe, but don't you dare act like it's never been on you. (y/n)~chan, you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and so many others would agree. You walk through a door and everyone stares, no one can keep your eyes off of you, and that's not just because most people would find you attractive, it's because you're the most kind, compassionate person any of us has ever met. You're so real with everyone and you try so hard to make everyone happy, even at your own expense sometimes. It's hard to ignore someone like that, you've always had special talents. Your art skills are breathtaking, your ability to manage a team is awe inspiring, and there's so many more things I could point out but I don't feel like sitting here for the rest of the week point out every single reason why you're amazing. You shouldn't ever have to be worried about being enough for everyone, you being the way you are is enough for anyone, please never think otherwise." The words of encouragement from her friend managed to strike a bit of confidence into (y/n), though above all it brought this feeling of gratefulness. She was so grateful to having such an amazing friend who'd stick by her side and reassure her no matter what, Chieko truly is one of the pillars of (y/n)'s life and she'll always be thankful to have Chieko in her life. "Alright.. then... I'll try. I promise, tomorrow will be the day that I finally let everything out, it's not like I can really bare trying to hide it anymore anyways." Chieko smiled after hearing (y/n) say that and ruffled her best friend's hair. "That's my girl, now, let's binge those movies like we were planning on doing, I think we both need a little bit of fun."

(Le time skip to the next day brought to you by my screwed up sleeping schedule)

(y/n) barely paid attention to any of her classes, which wasn't like her at all, so naturally that worried Akashi, but he wouldn't pressure her into telling him anything, especially in the middle of school. Though, unbeknownst to (y/n), Akashi had also been nervous, see, she wasn't the only one who had been planning on confessing today. Actually, Akashi himself had even planned on confessing today, granted that was after giving himself a peptalk as soon as he woke up. Thankfully, classes seemed to fly by quicker for the two and before they knew it, they were both in basketball practice, Akashi going through with some training alongside the other members while (y/n) recorded their performance and analyzed the data she recorded. The two barely spoke throughout practice thanks to their nerves, which the entire team seemed to pick up on. They were naturally worried for the two, especially their manager. See, (y/n) had always been the talkative, friendly, and overall approachable type. She'd always joke with the members and just make them laugh. She always held the bright aura to her that could put a smile on anyone's face, but today she didn't talk at all. She seemed so focused on something, even getting a far away look in her eyes sometimes, as if she were getting lost in her own head. This continued for the rest of practice and the boys decided it'd be best not to question her about it. After all, they didn't want to worry her, though should it get any worse or the behavior continue for the next few days, they wouldn't hesitate to step in and question the girl on what had been bothering her. One by one the members left the gym, wishing their manager a good night as they left. Eventually, it reached the point where it was only her and Akashi left in the gym, he stayed behind to walk her home as he always would. Funnily enough, the two managed to greet each other in unison, their faces flushing a little as they did. The two stumbled on their words, eventually once again starting in unison. "Y-You may go first." Akashi said, his face growing a darker shade as a result of the embarrassing situation. "A-Ah... alright. I-I just wanted to talk to you about something important is all." Akashi's gaze switched to a mix of concerned and gentle. "Is something the matter?" He questioned, using a soft tone as he spoke. "N-No! R-Really... nothing's wrong at all. In fact... it's the opposite. Or well... at least I hope it is? I uhm... I'm sorry I've been trying to think about how to word this all day.." (y/n) stuttered out, fumbling on her words as she messed with her fingers, her nervous attitude striking something inside of Akashi. So, he gently placed his hand on top of her head and slightly ruffled her hair. "Please, (l/n)~kun, there's no need to be so nervous, it's only me after all. You can come to me about anything, I'll always be here to listen, you know that." He said, his voice sounding so confident and unwavering, there wasn't even a single sign of nervousness in his voice. It was so clear to her, he genuinely meant what he said, and somehow, it managed to calm her down. She let out a soft breath that she didn't even know she was holding and gave the boy a small, soft smile. "I know, Akashi~kun." She murmured softly, shifting her gaze to his eyes which always brought her comfort, not fear like they would strike in most. "It's just... I'll be honest with you, Akashi~kun, I've genuinely been enjoying myself. Every single time I'm with you somehow you always manage to bring a smile to my face just by being there. You make me so happy, genuinely... I've never felt such happiness before with anyone else, yet... I've also never felt this other feeling. It's so strange... it's like I always want to be by your side, and when I'm not I get this tight feeling in my chest, it almost feels as though I have to force myself to breathe and the mere thought of losing you or not seeing you again just strikes a whole new kind of fear into me. I won't say it's love... I don't want to push it. I'm not one to rush into these things. But... what I do know is that I care for you in a way that I never have for anyone else. I... I think I'm starting to fall for you or... more accurately... I think that I have fallen for you. I-It's fine if you don't return the feelings! I-I'm happy to just be by your side. I-I mean... i-if it got to awkward I could try to distance myself from yo-" Akashi cut her off by softly placing his lips against hers. It was a whole new feeling before, (y/n)'s never really kissed anyone on the cheek let along the lips, and yet... she liked how it felt. His lips were so soft and he was so gentle, yet unwavering at the same time. It was like he wanted her to know he cared, but he wanted to make sure she was safe, he wanted to be gentle with her. After the initial shock faded away, (y/n) began to softly kiss him back, gently wrapping her arms around the boy as she had been wanting to do for so long now. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever, and neither of them truly wanted it to end. However, they both had a need for this funny, underrated little thing known as oxygen, so they had to end their kiss, however, they did keep their foreheads rested against one anothers. "I'd never want to distance myself from you. Truthfully... I've been feeling the same. (l/n)~kun... no one has ever been able to make me feel the way that you make me feel. I always want to be with you, and I too have this weird, uncomfortable feeling to say the least whenever you're not with me. I always crave to see you, to hear your laugh, and to see your smile. I've always felt this need to assert dominance, to be absolute and crush anyone who'd dare to defy me, to anyone who'd dare to treat themself as my equal, and yet... that's never once surfaced with you. I can't explain it, I'd never want to hurt you, and honestly... the mere thought of seeing you cry hurts me. I just want to keep you safe, to hold you close and make sure nothing bad ever happens to you. I won't call it love either... I too don't want to rush what we have. However... I genuinely think that I've fallen for you too, (y/n), you're the one person I'll always cherish. For you alone hold my heart in your delicate hands." Akashi's word's struck somewhere new inside of (y/n) and small tears of happiness pricked at the corners of her eyes and a bright smile made its way onto her face. "Well... I promise to always be gentle with it. So please... be gentle with mine as well." Her words brought a small smile to Akashi's face and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I'd never dream of being anything other than gentle with your heart." After that, the two couldn't quite hold back their urge any longer, and this time, they started a passionate yet sweet kiss. Somehow, Akashi managed to be passionate as he kissed (y/n), but gentle as well. He never wanted to hurt her, he wanted to keep her safe and he wanted her to feel loved. So, he hadn't hesitated at all to show her his affection. He held her so close to him, keeping a gentle yet protective hold on her. The kiss lasted far longer than the last, and held so much more meaning behind it than the other one had. "Akashi~kun..." (y/n) murmured softly as she looked up into his eyes. "Seijuro." He corrected, earning a surprised look from (y/n), though his gaze on her was nothing but soft. "Please, call me Seijuro." He murmured softly, gently resting his forehead against hers once again. After hearing those words, an even bigger smile grew on (y/n)'s face. "Alright, Seijuro~kun, but please, if I'm going to address you as this, call me (y/n)." She murmured softly, enjoying the way it seemed to roll off of her tongue, and Akashi himself seemed to enjoy hearing it as well. "Alright, (y/n)~chan." The change in honorific nearly caught (y/n) off guard, though a small smile grew on her face, hearing him refer to her as that made her feel so warm and happy. "Seijuro~kun...?" She questioned softly, looking up at him shyly for a moment, which earned a soft hum from the boy as he looked down to meet her gaze. "Does... does this mean that we're.." (y/n)'s voice trailed off as her face heated up, though thankfully, Akashi seemed to catch on to what the girl was trying to say. "It does.. if you'll have me that is." He murmured softly, gently tucking some of her hair behind her ear, causing her face to heat up even more. "Seijuro~kun I... of course I will. I.. I can't think of anything that'd make me happier than being known as your girlfriend.. trust me, I'll take pride in that." Her words caused Akashi's face to heat up a little, though a small smile made its way onto his face. "As will I take pride in being known as your boyfriend. Being known as yours... that'll be something I'll always take joy in." Once again, (y/n)'s face heated up, though this time she managed to softly press her lips against Akashi's starting yet another gentle, long kiss. Thankfully, after this one ended the two finally left the gym, Akashi keeping an arm firmly wrapped around (y/n)'s waist as they did. The two then got into the backseat of one of the Akashi's cars, and were drove to (y/n)'s home, where Akashi happily walked her up to the front door. "Good night, (y/n)~chan." He murmured softly, earning a soft "goodnight" from his girlfriend. Though, (y/n) hesitated before walking into the house. She stopped herself before walking in and turned around, gently placing her lips against Akashi's one more time, however this kiss was much shorter than the others. "Th-That's just a goodnight kiss is all.." She murmured shyly before quickly running into her house, leaving her boyfriend to stand there, bewildered for a moment, though a small smile made its way onto his face. The only thing that Akashi could think in that moment was how truly lucky he was to have her in his life, after all, that precious little lamb was his and his alone. He'd do everything in his power to keep her as such and keep her safe, who knew that all it'd take to soften the lion of Rakuzan high would be a soft, sweet little lamb.


End file.
